


One day at a time

by biyongbok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyongbok/pseuds/biyongbok
Summary: Blood. There was blood everywhere. He couldn’t breathe, it was like life was leaving him. His heart was starting to beat slower and slower and slower until it wasn’t beating anymore. Darkness revolved around him. Nothing. He wasn’t alive anymore.Lee Taeyong had died. Taking with him the memories of a lifetime but also some secrets.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, others
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted say thank you first if you take the time to read this. I had this story on my mind and felt like writting it.  
> I'd like to say that english is not my first language so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Feel free to leave comments !

Blood. There was blood everywhere. He couldn’t breathe, it was like life was leaving him. His heart was starting to beat slower and slower and slower until it wasn’t beating anymore. Darkness revolved around him. Nothing. He wasn’t alive anymore.  
Lee Taeyong had died. Taking with him the memories of a lifetime but also some secrets/

❈❈❈❈❈

The loud ringtone woke him up really fast. Seven a.m. It was way too early to be awake but Jaehyun had promised Tayong’s parents he would help them with the“funeral dinner. He didn’t really know why the Lees had asked him. After all, he hadn’t spoken to Taeyong in a year. So why ask him when Taeyong had plenty of other friends that could’ve helped ? It wasn’t that he was mad or anything, he just didn’t understand. Yet, he still said yes, because how could he say no to the Lees ? Not when he knew how nice they were, and how devastated they must be after losing their son. His hand was aching for them. For Taeyong too, they might not have spoken in a year but he certainly didn’t deserve to die. He really didn’t. And just by thinking about that, Jaehyun felt tears running on his face. He felt bad for not having talked to him in a year. But it was too late for regret : he would never get back the time he lost with him. And mostly, he would never be able to apologize.

It took him an hour to get ready, he did not have the force to eat. His stomach was aching too much for that. He still had an hour left before having to leave for the Lees’ house. And if his phone didn't suddenly start ringing, he probably would have left for the park in order to breathe a little. He could just have just not answered but he could not not answer to the name written on his screen. A name that made him smile a bit.

“Hello Woo, why are you awake so late ?” he asked with the sweetest voice possible.  
“It's only one a.m. here. Not that late, and I knew you had to wake up early so I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know it’s going to be a hard day for you, but you can do it, ok ? I’m here for you if you feel like you have to talk to someone, or even if you need to scream or cry. Just call me, I’ll answer.”

Jaehyun would have lied if he said his heart didn’t start hurting, not because he was sad but because he didn’t deserve a friend like Jungwoo. He took a deep breath, tried to find a way to not sound like he was crying, because he was. And he knew Jungwoo would immediately start crying.

“Jungwoo… I… Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, I’m so lucky to have you.”  
“Don’t be silly, Jae. It’s the least I can do for my best friend.”  
“I love you.”  
“So do I. Now why don’t you tell me about how your trip went ? I know you still have an hour before going, so I’m all ears.”

The following hour went by so fast Jaehyun almost forgot he had to leave. Jungwoo was extremely talented when it came to make him forget about everything. He could have continued talking to him for more hours but he had to go. What he had to do was very important, he could not let the Lees down. He hung up on Jungwoo, he was ready to go.

❈❈❈❈❈

The Lees’ mansion hadn’t changed a bit. It was still as gorgeous as it used to be. The Lees had always had amazing taste, and as rich as they were, they could decorate their mansion the way they wanted. And it was impressive. Jaehyun could still remember the first day he came to Taeyong’s house. He was eleven and, oh how impressed he was. The most impressive part had to be the living room which was so huge and from which we could see their gigantic garden, filled with trees and flowers of all kinds. Contemplating the outside, Jaehyun pictured Taeyong and him running like crazy in the garden, laughing out loud, having the time of their lives. Oh how, in this moment, he missed him.

“Jaehyun !” a voice suddenly screamed behind him.

He turned around and felt a pair of arms encircling him. He couldn’t lie, it felt very good. Even more knowing from whom it was.

“I’m so happy you’re here, I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you too, Donghyuck.”  
“I wish we would have seen each other under other circumstances but hey… life has decided otherwise.”  
“Ah, I know Hyuck. I’m sorry for your loss and for having gone missing for a whole year.”  
“It’s alright, Jaehyun. You had your reasons, I understand. He did too, you know. He understood why you had to leave and never held it against you. He understood…”  
“Thank you, Hyuck. It means a lot to know this.”  
“Alright, let’s go to the kitchen, everyone’s waiting.”

Jaehyun nodded and followed Donghyuck to the kitchen. He expected to see Taeyong’s parents for sure, maybe some other family members but definitely not Moon Taeil. But it kind of was normal for him to be there, knowing his relationship with Taeyong.  
His heart started beating faster. Moon Taeil, the man he loved for many years was standing there, staring at him. Jaehyun couldn’t even move, and he could barely breathe. He wanted to run away but it was impossible for him. And almost like he felt his pain, Donghyuck started holding his hand really strongly. Jaehyun felt a bit relieved to know that Donghyuck was by his side.

“Jaehyun, we’re… glad you could come. I mean, you know… He would have appreciated it.” Jaehyun could feel the pain in Taeyong’s mother’s voice. He couldn’t even imagine how hurt she must have been. Losing a child… How could you ever continue on with your life after that ? Jaehyung couldn’t even dare to imagine her life now. And once again, he felt really bad, so bad that he started squeezing Donghyuck’s hand a bit harder. But the younger didn’t seem to be bothered.

“Yes, I… I’m sorry for your loss Mister and Misses Lee. I’ll deeply miss Taeyong.” To these words, Jaehyun could see that the Lees felt touched but what he mostly noticed was the little smile on Taeil’s face. Almost like he didn’t believe him and that hurt like hell. But Jaehyun could not cry, not right now. So he just started looking at his feet without saying anything more.

❈❈❈❈❈

Helping the Lees wasn’t That hard, as long as he kept his distance from Taeil, it was ok. Luckily for him, everytime Taeil tried to approach him, Donghyuck would come to rescue him. Again, it was like he knew Jaehyun would collapse if Taeil was to talk to him.  
The preparation was finished around twelve p.m. Which was perfect since they had to go to the church for twelve thirty. Everyone got ready to go. It was almost as if they were going for a walk when in reality they were on their way to say their last goodbye to Taeyong. Jaehyun was not ready for this, but it wasn’t really like he had a choice. Taeyong was dead. This was the reality.  
The reality was also Taeil sitting next to him in the cas. Why ? Why would he do that ? It was clear from the way he acted that Jaehyun didn’t want to be near him and yet here he was. And there was no Donghyuck to save him this time. Jaehyung deeply hoped Taeil wouldn’t speak to him but he knew it wouldn’t happen. After all, Taeil had tried getting near him all along the morning.

“Jaehyun…” he suddenly heard, almost like a whisper.  
“Please not. Not today, not tomorrow, never.”  
“Jaehyun, shouldn’t I be the one mad at you ? You left for a whole year without giving any reasons.”  
“What the fuck ? Are you really blaming me ? Fuck you. You made me believe you were in love with me for two years. When in reality you only wanted to fuck me and then go back to Taeyong. I lied to my best friend for years, I slept with his boyfriend. I was the worst friend he could ever ask for. All this because I was in love with you. And you were enjoying all of this. So fuck you, Taeil. Don’t speak to me.” Jaehyung didn’t even have the force to look at Taeil. He hated him, but he hated himself way more.  
“Fair enough, but just so you know… I never wanted you just for your body. I really did love you. And it hurt when you left, it really did.”  
Jaehyung didn’t say anything, he didn’t believe him. Taeil never really loved him. It couldn’t be possible. It wasn’t real. Right ?  
“Jaehyun ?” Mister Lee’s voice brought him back to reality.  
“Yes ?”  
“Are you sure you’re still ok to speak during the veil ?”  
“Oh yes, I am. Don’t worry.”  
“If you don’t feel like it, we won’t hold it against you.”  
“It’s alright. It’s the least I can do for him.”

Taeyong’s dad only nodded, the rest of the trip was quiet. Taeil did not try to speak to Jaehyung again. Which was a relief for him because he already felt guilty and he would not handle being even more.  
They all went out of the car and saw a bunch of other cars already parked, people were waiting outside. The time went by really fast from when they arrived to the moment everyone had to speak at the altar. It was almost like a flash. A bunch of handshakes, condolences, cries. The whole package. None of it seemed real, yet it was. People were succeeding each other at the altar, talking about Taeyong until it was Jaehyun’s turn. Jaehyun kind of spaced out during the speeches, it hurt too much to hear about how great of a guy Taeyong was. But it was his time now and everybody was looking at him. Jaehyun didn’t move an inch, not until Donghyuck squeezed his leg strongly. Jaehyun realized he had to stand up and go to the altar to speak, and so he did. He looked at the crowd, there were so many people. He felt shivers all over his body. He wanted to run, but he remembered he had to do it for Taeyong. The boy deserved a beautiful goodbye. So he started.

“Taeyong was… an amazing guy. I’m sure you all know it already but I thought I’d tell you a bit about how amazing he was. I don’t know all of you people but I can definitely say that you knew he was better than all of us reunited. I met him when I was eleven, so fifteen years ago, and I knew from the second I saw him that he would be my best friend. We went through middle and high school together and thank God he was here to help me with maths or I would have failed memorably. But you know, he wasn’t just good at maths, he was also an excellent basketball player and I used to watch him play and be impressed. He was also good at relationships. He could always tell when something was wrong, and he would always know what to say. My mother passed away when I was eighteen, and I remember I couldn’t stop crying for at least two weeks. Well, Taeyong wouldn’t leave my side. He stayed with me during the two weeks, he held my hand, made my meals, forced me to wash myself and told me everything would be fine. And he was right, everything became fine. When I got my diploma in Paris, three years ago, he took a plane and came to surprise me. We celebrated together for days. He was there for me during my ups and downs. He watched me grow, helped me be a good person. Taeyong was the best person ever and I failed him. Taeyong, I don’t know if there is really an afterlife… but if there is and you’re hearing me… I’m sorry. I love you, my friend. I always will.”

With his speech reaching its end, Jaehyung could feel multiple tears rolling on his cheeks. His hands were all moisty and he felt like fainting. He still found the strength to walk back to his place and listen to the three remaining persons.  
The rest of the veil lasted an hour. Then after saluting several people, Jaehyun followed the Lees back to their house where only a short amount of people were welcomed for the dinner. Just like that, everyone had said goodbye to Taeyong, him included. It felt like a nightmare he would wake up from soon. But the reality was that he wouldn’t wake up from this nightmare and Taeyong would never even wake up.

❈❈❈❈❈

At the Lees, everything went well. People were eating and talking, mostly about Taeyong. Jaehyun wasn’t speaking that much, he was just staying by Donghyuck, who was doing the majority of the chat.

“Jaehyun, would you mind going to my room and bring me my phone ? I have to keep an eye on uncle Sehyuck.”  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll go get it.”  
“You’re the best, thank you.”

Jaehyun only nodded and immediately went upstairs to find Donghyuck’s phone. But when he arrived he noticed the door to Taeyong’s room wide open, which made him look into it. He was surprised to find a man sitting on Taeyong’s bed, holding one of his books. Jaehyun cleared his throat which made the man raise his head. He had never seen him.

“Excuse-me, but you are you ?”  
“Oh hi, I’m Johnny, Taeyong’s secret lover.”


End file.
